The Sacrifice
by Slina
Summary: Complete! Shortly after Legolas makes a difficult choice to save his friend, Aragorn's life is once again put in danger. But will Legolas be able to save him again? AU
1. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and probably never will.

**Chapter one - The Sacrifice  
**

It was a fight of survival. Legolas' knives flashed as they attacked orc after orc. There seemed to be no end to the orcs and trolls, but he could not stop. The small army of men needed all the help it could get, and Legolas was not about to let them down.

The shriek of a Nazgul instantly drew him to halt. That's when he saw the troll. It slowly made its way to Aragorn, viciously swinging a heavy sword with every step. With a sudden burst of strength, Legolas dashed toward it, but it wasn't enough. The troll now stood behind Aragorn with its large sword suspended above its head. Legolas grabbed for his bow, strung an arrow, and released.

The arrow never reached its target. An orc was thrown into its path, and the arrow imbedded itself into the orc's neck. Legolas reached for another arrow, but it was too late. "Aragorn!" he screamed. Aragorn looked up just as the sword fell, crushing him to the ground.

Legolas cried out and ran forward, pushing aside anything that stood in his way. As he came to Aragorn, he stopped and fell to his knees in horror. Aragorn's head rested in a pool of dark blood, and he scarcely appeared alive. Legolas edged next to Aragorn and rested the death-like head on his knees. "Aragorn?" he whispered.

Aragorn's eyes opened and he looked up into Legolas' face. "I am here, mellon nin my friend," he said weakly.

Legolas broke into a smile. "Aragorn!"

Aragorn shook his head. "Legolas-"

"I am here for you, Aragorn. The men will need you…" He stopped at the look in Aragorn's face. "Aragorn?"

"No," said Aragorn. "There is nothing I can do now."

"You cannot leave!"

Aragorn held out his hand to reveal the Evenstar. "Return this to Arwen," he said. He struggled for another breath. "Farewell, mellon nin my friend."

"No, Aragorn! You will live! You-" But Aragorn was already gone. Legolas sank back in disbelief. How could this happen? So many times Aragorn had been close to death, but every time he had survived. And now…

There was still something he could do. He quickly put his hand on Aragorn's head and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a cry: "The eagles are coming! The eagles are coming!" He looked up just as an eagle swooped down on one of the Nazgul. The eagle let out a long cry, and immediately Legolas could hear the sea gulls calling him to the sea. The sea! The gulls had already woken his sea-longing, and the desire for the sea now burned in his heart. There could be no more peace for him until at last he could sail into the west. He grabbed the Evenstar from Aragorn's lifeless hand. The calling of the sea was too strong. He slowly pulled out his knives as he watched the orcs around him. Suddenly he sprang up and whipped a knife into an orc. "Your evil kind stole the life of my friend," he said fiercely. "You deserve to die, and die you shall!" He yanked the knife back out and charged into the battle.

Suddenly the fighting stopped. Legolas pulled his knife out of a final orc before following everyone else's gaze into Mordor. A silence had fallen over the entire crowd, almost as though they were waiting. Legolas was not sure what they were waiting for, but he did notice that the Eye looked different, as if it was burning. He watched in stunned silence as the tower began to crumble and the Eye vanished. The dark lord was no more. He excitedly turned to find Aragorn, but quickly stopped as he remembered that Aragorn was no longer alive.

He did not notice as Gimli walked up beside him. "They did it!" exclaimed Gimli. "At last, that ring is destroyed!"

Legolas kept staring into the distance. "Yes, Gimli. But I have failed." He walked over and knelt beside Aragorn. "Why have you left us?" he whispered. "Why now, when you are needed so much?"

Gimli walked up behind him. "There was nothing you could have done," he said.

"But there was!" exclaimed Legolas. He pulled out the Evenstar pendant. "I could have done something. I can still do something!" He pressed his fingertips against his forehead and closed his eyes. He could give Aragorn his own life. He could give up his immortality and change it into a new life for Aragorn. But Legolas would never be able to become immortal again. He would never be able to see the sea, and someday… he would die. He let out a heavy breath. Death. In the past it had been nothing more than a foreign concept to him, one that he need not worry about. But if he gave up his immortal life… No, he could not bring himself to do it.

One of the men ran up to Legolas and looked down at Aragorn. "Over here!" he shouted. Several men, including Eomer, ran up and stood beside him.

Legolas stood up and looked at them with empty eyes. "He's gone," he said quietly.

The men stared back at him until at last Eomer removed his cloak. "Use this for Aragorn," he said. Aragorn was laid on the cloak, and four men were assigned to carry him.

The company was soon ready to leave. They assembled themselves with Aragorn's body in their midst. Eomer mounted his own horse and took the lead. "We ride to Gondor!" he shouted, and the company began to move.

Legolas and Gimli were riding together toward the front, but Legolas did not heed his surroundings. He had the Evenstar in one hand, and was absently running a finger along the polished edge. He would have the painful duty of giving it to Arwen, and telling her that Aragorn would not return. He could already see the pain in her eyes, the pain that he alone could prevent. He longed to give her happiness instead. But the sea was still calling to him, endlessly pleading with him to come and see its distant shores. And his family… would they understand if he could not go to Valinor with them?

He was brought back to reality as the group came to a sudden stop.

"Do you know this place?" asked Eomer.

"No," replied one of the men. "This place is unfamiliar to me."

Eomer stared into the dense trees that surrounded them. "We cannot stay here for long. We must get to Minas Tirith quickly." He turned to face the rest of the men. "Does anyone here know the way!" He was met with silence. "It is as I feared," he said, turning back. "No one knows where we are, or where we should go." He let out a heavy sigh. "If only Gandalf were still with us."

One of the men nodded. "Or Aragorn," he said. "He knows this land better than anyone I have ever met."

Legolas had heard enough. They needed Aragorn, and not just to find their way to Minas Tirith. Legolas sprang off his horse and ran back to Aragorn, ignoring the men calling after him. He stopped beside Aragorn's body and rested a hand on Aragorn's head. He whispered some words in elvish, closed his eyes, and waited…

"Legolas."

Legolas' eyes flew open to see Aragorn sitting up and looking at him. "Aragorn!" he breathed.

Aragorn's brows furrowed. "You look cold. What is wrong?"

Legolas took in a breath. "Nothing is wrong, Aragorn," he replied. He slipped the Evenstar into Aragorn's hand. "Not anymore."

Aragorn nodded. "Hannon le, Legolas thank you." Suddenly hearing the voices of the lost men up ahead, Aragorn jumped up and ran to the front. Legolas smiled as he watched the reactions of the men. Aragorn knew immediately where the company was, and once he was supplied with a horse, he began leading the way.

Legolas shivered as he mounted again in front of Gimli. He would never be able to cross the sea now, and someday he would have to die, just like the mortal he now was. But the looks on the men's faces was worth it. He had given his life to those who needed it. He had made the right choice.


	2. Second Thoughts

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'd respond to them, only it's late, and I have things to do with my last night on my computer for a while. But I really do appreciate every last one of them!

**Chapter two – Second Thoughts**

Legolas remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Gimli tried several times to start a conversation, but Legolas shut him out. He didn't want to talk. Being a mortal was so new to him, and he felt he just needed to think things over. He was determined about one thing: he would not let anyone know about this. Not right away, at least. The last thing he needed was to have Aragorn find out about this. For all anyone knew, Aragorn had not been dead after all, and Legolas had simply used some kind of Elven healing technique to wake him. And it was best if it was left that way. No one would understand, and Aragorn… no, Legolas didn't even want to think about what Aragorn might do.

He was surprised out of his thoughts when he suddenly noticed the white walls of Minas Tirith looming before them. Men, women, and children ran to meet the army as it entered through what was left of the gate. Legolas quickly put on the best smile he could manage. Fortunately, everyone seemed more interested in finding their families, and no one noticed as he guided his horse out of the crowd.

It did not take him long to find the stables that his horse, Arod, had stayed in last time. He quickly went to work making the familiar stall Arod's home once again.

Gimli watched with a curious look on his face. "And what would you be doing, laddie?" he asked at last.

Legolas slammed the stall door shut, causing Gimli to jump. "Why do you want to know?" he demanded.

Gimli crossed his arms and huffed. "Can you blame someone for wanting to know how his friend is doing? You don't have to answer if you don't want-"

"Well, I do not," Legolas interrupted. "In fact, I would greatly appreciate it if you left me alone!"

"Just the sort of thing you'd expect from an elf!" Gimli said. "I suppose now that it's all over, you don't need a dwarf for a friend anymore, is that it?"

"No, that is not what I-"

"Well then, I shall leave you to your more favorable company," Gimli said sarcastically, and stalked outside.

Legolas dropped his head and sighed. Great. Now he was only making things worse. Not wanting to talk was hardly worth losing a friend over. Besides, maybe what he really needed at the moment was just someone to talk to. At least it would have helped get his mind off of everything for a short time. But he was alone now, and he could see no way around it. He sat down against a wooden post and put his forehead in his hands. He just felt so tired. Living a mortal life was much harder than he had ever expected it to be. He shivered, reminding himself how cold he was. Cold. He hadn't ever had to deal with that before.

He looked up as he heard someone enter the stable. "Well now, what are you doing in here?" the stablehand asked kindly.

Legolas jumped up. "I- I was just leaving," he said, and ran out.

Once Legolas was shown to a room, he never left it, not even to eat. Whenever anyone came to his door, he would either send them away or simply refuse to even answer. Finally, when someone came a couple days later to tell him that Frodo was finally awake, Legolas agreed to go to see him. But before leaving the room, he took time to wash his face and smooth his tousled clothes and hair. He did not need everyone to know about the restless days and nights he'd just spent.

He met Gimli just outside Frodo's room, and quickly looked away. Gimli ran into the room ahead of Legolas, and jumped onto the bed with the hobbits. Legolas forced a smile and followed quietly. His smile became more real as he saw Frodo awake at last, and better than he had ever seen him. Aragorn's entrance brought a sharp reminder to Legolas, but he pushed it away for the time being. He could not let it bother him in front of everyone.

He let out a long breath when he finally left the room. He rested his forehead against the wall. Why was he letting this bother him, anyway? He had decided at the time that all this would be worth it, but now that he was actually living it…

He spun around as someone rested a hand on his shoulder. It was Aragorn.

"What is the matter, Legolas?"

"Nothing," Legolas said. Aragorn frowned, and Legolas quickly turned away.

"No, something is wrong," said Aragorn quietly, "even if you will not admit it. If you do not wish to tell me what it is, then you have no need to do so."

Legolas hung his head. "Then I will not tell you, Aragorn. You would not understand, even if I told you."

Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I cannot help you if I do not know what is wrong."

Legolas pulled away and turned to face Aragorn. "I do not need your help," he said firmly. "Or anyone's help. I started this, so I need to finish it. Alone."

"I cannot watch my friend go through so much suffering on his own," Aragorn said, "but I will do what I can. I will be here, Legolas, should you change your mind."

"I would not count on-" Legolas broke off and frowned. Aragorn was swaying. "Aragorn, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Legolas," Aragorn said. His voice had suddenly become weak.

"I think we need to find you a healer," Legolas said.

"No, nothing is wrong," Aragorn said. He stepped back, and fell unconscious to the ground.


	3. Quest for a Cure

Thank you once again for your reviews! I still don't own any of the named characters, or anything else you might recognize.**  
**

**Quest for a Cure**

Legolas waited impatiently in the Houses of Healing, just outside the door to the room Aragorn was in. Surely someone would come out soon and let him know how Aragorn was doing, and if he was even still alive. Legolas let out a breath and started pacing.

He stopped as one of the healers stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her. "How is he?" he asked her.

"He still lives," she replied, "though we fear he will not last much longer. We do not know what is wrong, and he is only growing worse."

"Is there nothing that can be done for him?"

"We are doing what we can," the healer said quietly, "and we may be able to lengthen his life. But that is all we can do."

"There has to be more that can be done!" Legolas exclaimed.

"We are doing what we can," she repeated, and stepped back into the room.

Legolas staggered toward the wall and pressed his forehead against it. The coolness felt good against his hot face, but he did not care. He was convinced now that this was all his fault. He had given Aragorn his life back, just to have him die all over again. A life wasted. None of it was fair. None of it! He slammed his fist against the wall and turned around. Surely there was something he could still do. It did not matter what; he was ready to do anything. He had made a sacrifice, and he was not about to stand by and watch as it all went to waste.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to sit down. Getting angry would not solve anything. All he needed to do was think. Aragorn was sick with something unknown, and no one knew what could be done about it. Yet surely there was a cure. There was always a cure. And someone somewhere had to know what it was. He racked his brain, trying to think of who would know. Someone at home might know. Or Lothlorien, or Rivendell. But those places were too far away. He could never make it there and back in time. He needed someplace that was closer. But there was nothing closer. At least nothing that could help. He was left with no choice. Of the three, Lothlorien was closest, so he would just have to go there, and hope Aragorn could live until he returned. If he rode quickly enough, he thought he could make it in less than a week. Perhaps he could even stop by Fangorn Forest on the way, just in case.

He jumped up and ran outside. There was not a moment to lose. The sooner he started, the sooner he would arrive, and the sooner he could get back. He quickly stopped by his room and gathered his weapons, cloak, and what remained of his Lembas, then hurried down to the stables. He stopped just in time to avoid running over Gimli. "I apologize," he said coldly. "I did not see you there." The memory of Gimli's eruption the other day was still fresh in his mind.

"What is the hurry?" Gimli asked.

Legolas barely resisted the urge to lash out at him again. "I had hoped I might be able to save Aragorn," he said in an icy tone. "It still might be possible, if I can actually leave." He moved to step by, but Gimli stopped him.

"You are going nowhere by yourself, laddie," Gimli said. "I will be ready before you are." He started to hurry away.

"Gimli, wait!" Legolas called after Gimli's retreating figure, but it was no use. It seemed he was stuck with him now. He had to admit that he appreciated the idea of not having to travel so far alone, but with Gimli? He shook his head and headed into the stables.

True to his word, just as Legolas led Arod outside, Gimli came running up him, breathing heavily and ready to go. Legolas reluctantly helped him up onto the horse's back, then climbed up in front of him. He missed being able to swing up effortlessly, but he refused to let himself think about that.

"So where will we go?" Gimli asked.

"To Lothlorien, by way of Fangorn Forest," Legolas said shortly. "And before you ask, the journey should take us no more than a week."

Legolas gritted his teeth in anticipation of more questions, but Gimli was quiet. Legolas let out a relieved breath, and led Arod out of the city, where he broke into a full gallop.


	4. The Curse of Mortality

Thank you for all the reviews, everyone! I really do appreciate them all.

I'm really sorry that my chapters are steadily getting shorter. I'll try to reverse that for my next chapter.

Once again, I own pretty much nobody in this fic. Definitely no one in this chapter.

**The Curse of Mortality**

Legolas finally stopped late that night to give Arod a much-needed rest. He built a small fire to help protect the three of them, and pulled out a piece of Lembas. He broke off it in half and gave a piece to Gimli. "We can only afford to rest for a couple of hours," he said.

Gimli frowned at him. "You never told me what the hurry is, laddie."

"I know," Legolas said quietly. "There was no time earlier. Aragorn is dying, and no one knows why. I had hoped that I might be able to find a cure, which is why we are heading toward Lothlorien."

Gimli nodded. "I see. But what makes you think you will find anything there?"

Legolas put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Nothing. But I would rather try and fail than not try at all." He shivered and crept a little closer to the fire.

"Surely Galadriel would be able to help," Gimli said.

"I hope so." Legolas pulled his cloak tighter around himself and moved even closer to the fire. He was starting to doubt that he would ever get used to being so cold all the time. How did the mortals stand it? He stared out toward the dark mountains. They were unusually blurry, but he scarcely noticed. "What happens if we fail, Gimli?" he asked quietly.

"We worry about that when it happens."

"That does not help much," Legolas said.

Gimli shook his head. "What do you want me to say? There is nothing we can do right now but work on accomplishing our quest. We worry about the results when we are done."

"That advice is far easier to say than to do." Legolas shivered again, and scooted toward the fire again. It did not go unnoticed by Gimli this time.

He removed his cloak and held it out to Legolas. "Take it. You have more need of it than I do."

Legolas shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chest. He needed more warmth, but he refused to take away Gimli's in order to do it. "You need rest," he said at last. "I'll wake you up when it is time to go."

Gimli took back his cloak in disappointment. "I will then, but my offer still stands." He lay down near the fire, stretched his cloak up over himself, and was soon asleep.

Legolas watched for a while, then looked over at Arod. "It seems to be just you and me right now," he whispered, but Arod had fallen asleep as well. Legolas sighed and looked out to the north. They had made good progress today. If nothing happened, they would make it to Fangorn within a few days. Lothlorien should be only a couple more days after that. If only the cure was in Fangorn, though. It would allow them to be back at Minas Tirith all the sooner, and right now, that was the most important thing to Legolas. They had to hurry back, and make it in time to save Aragorn.

XXXXX

Legolas never felt his eyes close. All he knew was that one moment he was staring into the darkness, and the next moment he was on the ground with sunlight streaming onto his face. He blinked a few times. He suddenly jumped up as he remembered what he was doing out here, and ran over to wake Gimli up. He grabbed Gimli's shoulder and shook it violently. "Gimli! Gimli! Wake up right now! We needed to leave a long time ago!"

Gimli sat up, glaring at Legolas. "Not all of that was necessary," he said in a grouchy tone.

Legolas ignored it and pulled him onto his feet. "Come on, just get on Arod. We need to leave right now!"

Gimli muttered something under his breath and let Legolas help him onto the horse's back. Legolas quickly made sure the fire was out, climbed up in front of Gimli, and made Arod break into a run.

As they raced across the empty fields, Legolas cursed himself for sleeping in so late. Why had he done it? He had always had control over his sleep before. But of course, that was before he had become mortal. He scowled. His new mortality had better not get in the way again. He could not risk the added danger that would mean for Aragorn.


	5. Orcs!

Thank you for all the reviews!**  
**

**Chapter 5 – Orcs!**

The next couple of days passed rather uneventfully, for which Legolas was thankful. They even made better progress than he had expected, and he started to regain hope that they would make it back in time.

Legolas smiled as he looked out toward the sunset. They were heading almost directly toward it, but at the rate they were going, that would not be true tomorrow. The colors still seemed blurry, but not like they had before. Apparently he was finally starting to get used to his new eyesight. He could not stop from wondering what other problems his mortality might cause, especially after sleeping so long the other night. He had been able to prevent that problem from happening again by simply not sleeping at all. But he realized that it would eventually catch up to him. He just hoped that would not happen until they had finished the quest.

His thoughts were broken as an arrow whizzed by his head. He gripped Arod's reins tighter. "Noro lim!" he exclaimed, urging his horse on faster. But the arrows kept coming. Legolas glanced back, and found the source to be a small group of five orcs. He immediately stopped Arod. He jumped off, quickly helped Gimli to follow, and loaded his bow. He pulled back the string, aimed, and fired. He scowled as the arrow slightly missed its target by hitting the orc slightly lower than he had intended. At least it still succeeded in killing the orc. Legolas strung another one, resolving to learn how to make up for his slight loss of sight when he finally had time.

Meanwhile, Gimli had charged toward the orcs, wielding his axe dangerously. The orcs sped up their shots in the hopes of defeating their enemies while they were still alive. Legolas let loose another arrow which imbedded itself in an orc's shoulder. It wasn't quite enough to kill it, but it would do for now. He pulled out another arrow as Gimli finally reached the orcs. They let out a last round of arrows, then fell dead with a few quick swipes of Gimli's axe.

Legolas put his arrow back in his quiver with relief as he turned to go back to Arod. He stopped in horror. Blood ran down Arod's leg, obviously from one of the orc's arrows. Legolas ran over to Arod and looked more closely at the wound. It did not seem to be too serious, but it was enough to slow them down significantly. He sat back and thought things over for a moment. He obviously couldn't make Arod go at the same rate all the way to Lothlorien and back to Minas Tirith. But they had no time to stop and wait for him to heal enough to do so. Legolas looked around at the surrounding scenery. They were about a day from Edoras by now. Arod could surely make it that far, and there he and Gimli could find another horse to borrow for the rest of the journey.

He stood up and patted Arod gently. "I am sorry," he said, "but it looks like you have to keep going for another day." Arod nuzzled Legolas as though he understood. Legolas smiled and turned to Gimli, who by this time was standing next to him. "It seems we must make a slight change of plans," he said. "We will need to stop by Edoras so Arod need not go the entire way."

Gimli looked at Arod's leg and nodded, then let Legolas lift him up onto the saddle. Legolas quickly followed and urged Arod to run as fast as he could.

* * *

Late the next morning, they finally entered Edoras. Legolas guided Arod to the stables, and leaving Gimli to watch Arod, he went back out into the city. All the men were gone from the city, making Legolas feel a little inconspicuous at first. But he ignored that feeling, and started looking around for someone he could talk to. At last, he spotted someone. "Milady!" he called out, hoping the woman he had addressed would stop. Fortunately, she did. He ran up to her. "Milady, I am sorry for stopping you like this, but I am in need of a horse. My own was injured some distance from here, and is now recovering in the stables."

She gave him a skeptical look. "I am afraid I cannot help you," she said. "Perhaps you should speak with someone at the stable your horse is in. I am sure you will find someone there."

"Thank you, milady," Legolas said with a smile, and hurried back to the stables. He had seen no one there the first time, but it was still worth a try. Perhaps he had simply overlooked whoever was there.

He stepped into the coolness of the stables. "Is anyone here?" he called.

At first there was no response. Then a young woman came in through a door in the back. "I am here," she said. "Were you in need of a horse?"

"Yes. I left my horse here. He is Arod, the one the dwarf is guarding."

The woman smiled. "I see. You wish to keep him here while you are in the city?"

"Actually, I am in need of more than that," he said. "I am on an urgent quest, but he has been injured along the way, and I have no time to wait for him to heal. I had hoped I could borrow a horse while Arod stays here. He could serve as my promise that I will return with the borrowed horse."

The woman looked the horse over and nodded. Arod was a fine horse, and it seemed more than fair to her. "I will agree to it then," she said. "I assume you would like a fast horse?"

"Yes, as fast as you can spare," Legolas said.

The woman went to a stall near the end of the stables and led out a chestnut horse. She deftly saddled and bridled him and led him over to Legolas. "This is Shadowflame," she said. "He is one of the fastest horses we have, and should serve you well."

"Thank you," Legolas said. He looked at Gimli. "We need to leave. We have wasted too much time already."

Gimli came over and climbed up onto Shadowflame with some assistance, and Legolas climbed up in front of him. "Once again, I thank you, lady," he said. He turned the horse out of the stables, and soon they were back on the Rohan plains, running to the north.


	6. Fangorn Forest

I know, I know. An actual update! I apologize for taking so long with this one, but here's the next chapter. (I know it's short, and I apologize for that as well) I roughly planned out the rest, and there's about three chapters left, and I promise to get those up faster than this one came.

Chapter 6 – Fangorn Forest

The rest of the day passed uneventfully as Legolas and Gimli rode north. They stopped briefly for rest that night, but Legolas still did not trust himself enough to sleep. It was not until the next morning that they finally saw the distant trees of Fangorn Forest. The dark ruins of Isengard lay directly in their path. Legolas smiled grimly and drove Shadowflame to go faster.

It did not take long before they finally rode up to the edge of the Isengard ruins. Legolas scanned the area, and smiled as he saw that Treebeard was still there. He quickly urged Shadowflame over toward Treebeard.

Treebeard looked up as they approached. "Greetings, master Elf and Dwarf!"

Legolas nodded. "Greetings, Treebeard!" he called back. "I am afraid that I have little time to talk. My friend is in trouble, and I need to find a cure for him quickly!"

"I would help if I can," Treebeard replied, "but you first need to slow down."

"I know, I cannot be too hasty," Legolas said. "But Aragorn is dying. No one knows what is wrong, and I must find a cure for him!"

"I see. Haroom! I wish I could help you, but I cannot. You are welcome to search among the trees, but I cannot promise that you will find anything."

"Thank you, I will be sure to look," Legolas replied. He turned Shadowflame, and they soon left the remains of Isengard.

It was not long before they had entered the forest. Legolas looked around at the ancient trees with interest, but was surprised to discover that he could not hear their voices as clearly as the last time he had been there. He rode in silence for a while, then finally stopped and dismounted. He walked over to the nearest tree and closed his eyes. He whispered something in Elvish, then fell silent and listened.

At first, he heard nothing. Then he began to hear a faint voice. Legolas strained his mortal ears, but could only catch a few words. Still, he kept listening, hoping for the voice to become clearer.

"Ah, what is the purpose of this?" Gimli finally asked impatiently.

Legolas glared at him, and motioned for silence. But he could hear nothing else. The tree had either stopped, or had grown too quiet for Legolas to hear. He let out a deep breath and headed back to Shadowflame. "There could have been much purpose," he said darkly, "but they have grown too quiet."

Gimli bowed his head in sympathy. "I'm sorry," he said.

Legolas pulled himself up in front of Gimli. "I should have known," he replied. "Nothing is the same anymore." He urged Shadowflame into a run, and rode silently. He had become mortal to help Aragorn, but reality was proving his choice to be no more than a hindrance. It brought cold, shortness of sight, dullness of hearing, deep sleep, and now it had taken his ability to hear the trees. Would nothing be left to him?

* * *

Late that night, Legolas brought Shadowflame to another stop just outside of the forest. He tied up Shadowflame and started a small fire, then settled down next to Gimli with a piece of Lembas. He took a bite and gazed thoughtfully into the flames. "Gimli?" he said at last.

Gimli looked up from what was left of his Lembas. "Aye?"

Legolas let out a breath. "Nothing." He kept his eyes fixed on the fire. It was burning low. It would need more wood soon. Gimli finished off his Lembas. "Well, no, it is something," Legolas said eventually.

Gimli looked up. "What is it, then?"

Legolas let out another breath. "I was angry with you in Minas Tirith. It was wrong of me."

"Nay, I should not have made assumptions," Gimli said. "You did nothing I would not have done."

"No," Legolas insisted. "I have had much on my mind, and I allowed it to affect my behavior. So… I ask for your forgiveness."

Gimli put his heavy hand on Legolas' shoulder. "And I gladly give it to you, my friend," he said.

Legolas smiled and returned the gesture. "Thank you, mellon nin my friend."


	7. Lothlorien at Last

Chapter 7 – Lothlorien at Last

It was not long before Gimli was asleep, and once again Legolas forced himself to stay awake, even though it was growing even harder for him. Several times his eyes would drift shut, and he would nearly fall asleep entirely. At last, he stood up and began pacing around the dying fire. He was far too exhausted to do it, but it was the only way he could think of to stay awake.

As he walked, he let his mind wander. How was Aragorn doing? Was he even still alive? Suppose they found the cure and returned, only to find- No, he would not let himself think it. Of course he was still alive. They simply could not fail to make it back it time. To fail was impossible!

But it had been growing even harder for himself lately. His strength was waning from lack of sleep, and though they were nearly to Lothlorien, they still had the return journey. He was not sure that it was possible to make it that long without sleep. He shivered and drew his cloak tightly around himself. Cold. Yet another sign of the weakness this new mortality had brought him. He had heard that mortals could also have sickness, and every shiver brought that thought back to the front of his mind. What would happen if he did become sick before they could make it back to Minas Tirith? Disaster, that is what would happen. He simply could not allow it, though all the normal precautions could be disasters as well. They did not have enough food and water to keep that well nourished, and there was no time for rest. He would simply have to pray to Eru then that he would remain in good health.

At last, when he could walk no longer, he sat down again and stared into the dying embers, the only light that remained. Legolas still could not believe how dark the nights had seemed to him lately. And the last couple of nights, he had felt something that was entirely new to him. He hated to admit it, but he somehow knew what it was. He was growing afraid of the dark. He shivered and drew his knees up to his chest. Would he never get used to this?

He was not aware of falling asleep, but the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by bright sunlight with someone shaking him roughly and calling to him to wake up. Legolas groaned and rolled over. He did not remember ever lying down. Had he really fallen asleep?

"Legolas, get up!" Gimli said, his voice finally penetrating into Legolas' sleepy brain. "You were the one who wanted to leave early!"

"Early?" Legolas mumbled, his voice slurred by his sleepiness. "Why?"

Gimli rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember Aragorn?"

Legolas awoke with a start, nearly jumping into a startled Gimli. "Aragorn!" he exclaimed with a moan. "How did I ever sleep!"

"Don't blame yourself, you were-"

"I do not care what I was! Aragorn is dying, and I was too busy sleeping to help!" Legolas began grabbing things together, stumbling in his haste.

Gimli grabbed the things from Legolas. "Slow down, and get Shadowflame," he ordered.

Legolas quickly nodded and ran over to Shadowflame. He started untying the knots, but he was still going too quickly, and kept fumbling. He let out a frustrated growl as he realized he had only succeeded in tangling the knots even further. He pulled out a knife and cut the ropes free, then rushed Shadowflame over to Gimli. He shoved Gimli up onto Shadowflame's back, and jumped up in front of him. "Run, Shadowflame, noro lim run fast!"

They flew northward across the plains, not stopping all that day. At last, just as the sun was setting, the trees of Lothlorien appeared on the horizon. Legolas smiled with slight relief as they made the rest of the way there.

At last they broke in among the trees where the rosy light of sunset filtered into the forest, giving the silver trunks of the mellyrn a soft pink hue. Legolas wished he had time to go slowly and enjoy the beauty around him, but he was in too much of a hurry for that. Still, he allowed Shadowflame to slow down a little, telling himself that he did it so they would not accidentally pass something important.

At last, when all that remained of the light was a dark red glow, a small group of Elves could be seen in the distance. Legolas sped up Shadowflame briefly, then slowed as they approached. They stopped just in front of the group of Lothlorien guards.

"What is your business here?" asked one of them, apparently their leader.

"I am Legolas, and this is my friend, Gimli. We have both passed through this way before, in the company of the Ringbearer."

"You were in his company?" the leader asked in awed surprise.

"Yes, and _both_ of us are welcome in these woods. Now please take us to your Lady, as I have something urgent to speak with her about."

"I will take you, but we cannot travel this late at night. We must wait until the morning."

"Very well, but we cannot wait much longer."

The leader nodded. "We will leave at dawn." He led the way to a nearby tree, and gave a low call. A rope ladder was promptly lowered, and the leader rapidly climbed it first. Then he turned to wait for Gimli and Legolas. Legolas let Gimli go first, as he was anxious to put off climbing as long as possible. Considering how difficult things had been for him lately, he was afraid of what climbing a simple rope ladder would be like.

Far too soon, it was his turn. He gulped, stepped forward, took a deep breath, and put a hand on one of the rungs. He put his other on the rung above, and put his first foot on the bottom one. So far it had gone well. He took a deep breath and lifted his other foot off the ground.

He felt several things at once. For one thing, he suddenly felt unsteady, as though he might fall at any moment. He gripped the rungs tightly and forced his foot onto the second rung. Then he moved his lower hand onto a higher rung, then moved his lower foot up. The whole world seemed to be moving around him, and he gripped the ropes with all of his strength. He made slow progress, and when he finally pulled himself up onto the talan, he was completely out of breath from the frightening experience. He made a mental note to himself to work on his balance once this whole ordeal was over.

As Gimli lay down to get some sleep, Legolas joined the others so he could stay awake again. But one of the Elves soon noticed him fighting back the sleep, and quickly assured him that they would wake him in time to leave early next morning. Legolas smiled his thanks and stretched out on the ground. He had barely rested his head on the wood floor before sleep overtook him, and he did not wake until morning.


	8. Meeting Galadriel

Chapter 8 – Meeting Galadriel

That night, Legolas' sleep was filled with dreams, troubling him from their lack of meaning. When he had been immortal, he had rarely dreamt anything, and when he had, it had always meant something. But now, it was obvious that they meant nothing at all. One minute he would be running through an endless tunnel, then would suddenly appear on the top of a mountain the next. Only one dream stuck out to him. Not because it had meaning, but because it summed up his new life far too well.

_He had traveled to the western shore, where a grey ship waited his arrival. All his Elven friends were there: his father, his mother, his brother and sister, his best friend in all of Mirkwood, and many more, and they were all smiling as he came. "We had feared you would not come," they seemed to say._

_Legolas ran to them and let their presence soothe him. "But I have come," he told them, "and I mean never to leave you again."_

_The others beamed with joy, and together they all boarded the ship. The ship left the harbor, and everyone stood at the Western end, looking forward as if the shores might appear at any moment. Legolas ran to join them, but the ship suddenly began to grow longer and longer, never letting him come any closer to the others. He cried out, but it was as if they could no longer hear them. He ran harder, and finally drew near to them, could almost touch them._

_Suddenly he was surrounded by something dark and cold. He gasped for air, but his mouth only found water. He was surrounded by it, and the ship seemed to have disappeared. He struggled frantically against the water, but his movements were slowed, as if the ocean itself was pulling him down. He fought to break loose, and was at last able to break to the surface. But the ship was nearly out of sight. He called to them, and when the ship did not turn, he took a huge gasp and let out a long, desperate scream. But it did nothing. The ship had disappeared over the horizon, and he was left to the mercy of the waves. They tossed him about like a stick thrown into the harshest of rapids, then he was sinking, drowning into the terrible depths._

"Legolas! Legolas!"

Legolas quickly sat up, gulping for air. He tasted salt, and knew instantly that it came from his own tears.

"Legolas, are you all right?" asked the voice again.

Legolas used all his strength to gain what control he could, then opened his eyes to look at the speaker. It was the leader from the night before. Legolas steadied his breath down to gasps, and nodded shakily. The Elf looked unconvinced, but Legolas would not let him ask any more questions. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It will soon be dawn. You must get up now if you want time to eat before we leave."

Legolas shook his head. "No, I do not wish to eat."

"Are you sure that is-"

"Yes, that is what I wish," Legolas replied shortly. "Please tell me when it is time to leave." The Elf nodded and returned to the others who were already pulling out their breakfasts.

Legolas lay back and closed his eyes again. He shivered as images from his dream washed over him. He knew it meant nothing, but he hated it all the same.

At last, the Elf returned. "It is now time to leave, Legolas," he said. Legolas nodded and rose to follow.

The journey lasted nearly the entire day, and this time it seemed even longer to Legolas. He spent the time tortured by his thoughts, and scarcely noticed the sights that normally would have delighted him. Perhaps his dream really did tell him something, that he was never to see his family or his friends again. Perhaps his choice had doomed him to be alone for the rest of his shortened life. And perhaps his death would not be painless at all. It was late in the afternoon when he finally scolded himself for thinking so much about himself. He was here for a purpose, and he was not that purpose. Aragorn lay dying back in Gondor, and here he was, thinking about his own eventual death! Simply remembering Aragorn made his own problems seem so silly and insignificant, and he could at last easily put them out of his mind.

The sun was beginning to set when they reached Caras Galadhon. Both Legolas and Gimli bowed as Galadriel entered, and Legolas couldn't help but notice the enraptured expression on Gimli's face.

"Greetings, Legolas Thranduilion and Gimli son of Gloin," Galadriel said. "You are welcome guests here. But you have come for a purpose?"

"Yes, hiril nin my lady," Legolas replied. "I have come on behalf of a friend, Aragorn. He is dying, and… and no one knows the cause or the cure."

When he had spoken, Galadriel was silent. She was looking steadily at Legolas, and he felt as if her gaze was burning into his thoughts. At last, she spoke. _You have given your life for him_, she seemed to say, and somehow Legolas knew Gimli could not hear. _I can see it in you. Your immortal life has left you_. Legolas nodded slightly, but could not look away. _The life you gave him must have been too much for him to bear._

_But surely there is something I can do?_

_There is. Your willingness to risk your life in coming on this quest will accomplish much. You have done well._ She smiled and looked at both of them in turn. "I could foresee your coming," she said, "and I have a cure that will help him," She drew out a small phial and gave it to Legolas, who looked at it with wondering eyes. "You must be sure that he is given this. Even the smallest drop will be enough, but you must be sure that he receives it."

Legolas looked back at her and nodded. "I will do exactly as you say," he said.

Galadriel smiled again. "Good." She stood silently for a few moments, then spoke again. "Now you must go. If you leave quickly, you will still be able to make it in time."

"Thank you, my lady," Legolas said. He tucked the phial into his pouch and turned to go.

"May it go well with you," Galadriel said as he and Gimli left.


	9. To the Breaking Point

Chapter 9 – To the Breaking Point

The journey back to Minas Tirith was largely uneventful. They spared time at Edoras to exchange Shadowflame for Arod, because though it took time, Legolas knew Arod was a much faster horse than Shadowflame, and would more than make up time that was wasted in retrieving him.

The first three days passed uneventfully, though Legolas was finding it more difficult to stay awake each night. The third day, Legolas slowly began to have a harder time staying on Arod's back, and was finally forced to stop while the sun was still on the horizon. He jumped off and tied Arod to the only tree in sight. Then he crouched on the ground to build another campfire.

"Isn't it a little early to be stopping?" Gimli asked. "I should think we still have plenty of light left."

"I know we do," Legolas snapped. He was feeling miserable, and it was not helping his mood. "I simply thought Arod needed extra rest. It was only recently he recovered, you may remember."

"I remember," Gimli said, "but you did not stop early for him before now. Are you sure-"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing!" Legolas threw the last stick onto the pile, knocking it over. He growled as he rushed to pull the wood back up, but his speed prevented him from accomplishing anything.

"If you need any help…"

"No, I do not need help!" Legolas picked up the entire pile and thrust it back onto the ground, forcing it to stay together. "I am doing just fine, so just leave me alone!" He pulled out the flint and started angrily striking it.

"You do not seem fine to me," Gimli said slowly. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No," Legolas said through clenched teeth. He kept striking the rock.

"As you wish, then," Gimli said reluctantly. He pulled out a piece of Lembas and sat nearby, quietly watching Legolas work.

Legolas still wasn't getting any sparks, and he began striking even harder. He glanced over at Gimli. "What are you looking at?"

Gimli quickly glanced down and finished his Lembas.

Legolas growled and kept striking. He heard a sudden crack, and his striking hand scraped against something sharp. He looked down at his hands. The flint was broken in half, and his knuckles were red with blood. He threw the rock onto the ground and curled his knees up into his chest.

Gimli stood up and came over beside Legolas. He put his heavy hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Are you sure you do not want to talk about it?"

Legolas sat still, staring absently over the horizon. "I'm sure," he muttered. He sat quietly for a long time, not moving a muscle. Then he stood up and walked to the other side of the stack of wood. "Get some rest," he said. "You will need it."

* * *

The next evening went no better. They did not have another flint, so once again Legolas went without a campfire. He sat in a tight huddle with his cloak drawn tightly around himself, trying to get himself warm. It was not a cold night, he could tell just by looking at Gimli. The dwarf was sleeping with his cloak only half over himself, but was clearly not at all cold. Legolas clenched his teeth to try to stop them from chattering. Something was obviously wrong, but he was not sure what. He could not possibly be sick, could he? As an Elf, he had never been sick before, so he had no idea what it was like. But he had seen sick mortals a few times. They had always felt so hot, even to his Elven hands, but they had always shivered from cold at the same time.

He pressed a hand to his head. All this thinking was making his head hurt. He lay down, still huddled for warmth, and tried resting his head on the hard ground. But he could not find a comfortable position for his head, and it was starting to pound harder. He closed his eyes and ground his teeth with all his might. Surely it would be over soon. He could not bear it much longer! For the first time since they had left Minas Tirith, He truly wanted to go to sleep.

He spent the rest of the night like this. The constant pain from his head would not allow him the relief of sleep until the sun was starting to light the sky. He had been asleep for less than an hour when he felt something on his shoulders, making him shake violently. He moaned as he tried to force his pounding head to register what was going on. The shaking got harder, and now he thought he could hear a voice. Legolas let out another moan and weakly tried to move out of the grip on his shoulders. The shaking still didn't stop, and Legolas finally managed to open his eyes. Sunlight poured in, and he quickly closed them again as his head protested sharply. "Stop, make it stop," he muttered.

"Legolas, we have to go," came Gimli's voice. "We can make it to Minas Tirith today if we hurry!"

Legolas opened his eyes again, ignoring the sharp protests inside his head. "Minas Tirith?" he mumbled.

"Don't you remember? Aragorn?"

Legolas groaned as he remembered. "Oh, yes, Aragorn." He slowly sat up, and nearly fell back onto the ground.

Gimli quickly grabbed onto him. "Legolas, are you all right?" He put an icy hand on Legolas' shoulder and frowned. "You're burning up!"

"Am I sick?" Legolas mumbled somewhat incoherently.

"All the more reason to get moving." Gimli pulled Legolas to his feet, and practically dragged him over to Arod. Legolas' feet moved like lead, and he felt as though he would fall over any second.

When they were finally over to Arod, Legolas pulled himself up onto Arod. Gimli quickly untied him and climbed up behind Legolas. He kept his arms around Legolas to make sure he wouldn't fall off. Legolas barely noticed. All he was aware of was the cold and his aching head. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

The day passed in a painful blur. Occasionally Legolas would revive enough to notice his precarious position on Arod's moving back, but most of the time he sat limply in the front, completely unaware of where he was. At last, he vaguely felt everything stop, bringing his attention back to what was happening around him. Minas Tirith was visible, less than an hour away. Legolas managed a smile before suddenly noticing that his stomach wasn't feeling very well. He barely managed to thrust his head over the side before vomiting all over the ground. He struggled to sit back up, then fell limp against Gimli's arm. All of his strength was gone, and everything was starting to go black. He scarcely noticed that they were moving again.

He revived just as they pulled to a stop in front of the Houses of Healing. Legolas pulled himself up, and nearly fell as he tried to dismount. He put his hand heavily on Arod to keep himself on his feet.

"I will take it," Gimli insisted. "I will send someone for you."

"No, I must do this," Legolas said weakly. He carefully took his hand off of Arod and struggled up the steps into the Houses of Healing. He staggered inside and through the halls, going even slower as he progressed. When he was only a few doors away, he fell to the ground. He tried to push himself back to his feet, but no longer had the strength. He gritted his teeth and concentrated what little strength he had to get up onto his hands and knees. He moved a hand forward, then a leg, then a hand again. He kept this up until he was at Aragorn's door. The hallway was getting dark, but he mustered all of his remaining strength, raised his hand to the door, and knocked. Then he collapsed to the floor as everything went black.


	10. A Quest Fulfilled

I know, I finally update. Sorry about the really long delay, but I kinda had a combination of brain-freeze on the ending and the end of summer semester to work around. But here it is! The final chapter! I hope you'll find it worth the long wait.

Chapter 10 – A Quest Fulfilled

_He had traveled to the western shore, where a grey ship waited his arrival. All his Elven friends were there: his father, his mother, his brother and sister, his best friend in all of Mirkwood, and many more, and they were all smiling as he came. "We had feared you would not come," they seemed to say._

_Legolas ran to his family and held them close, not wanting to ever let go. "But I have come," he whispered. "If only I could stay."_

"_Legolas, why? What has happened?" his father Thranduil asked._

"_I cannot go with you," Legolas said quietly. A sob caught in his throat, and he choked it back. "If I only could!"_

_His mother pulled him closer, letting his head lay on her shoulder. "Legolas, please tell us what is the matter."_

"_I cannot go, nana mother," Legolas cried. "Please believe me, I cannot go!"_

_As the family realized the truth in what he was saying, they pulled him close for a long moment. Then they boarded the ship and sailed away into the west._

_Legolas stood watching them go until the ship had vanished. He would never see them again. He longed to jump into the sea and swim after them. He would die in the attempt, but what did it matter? He would die anyway. But how could he think that way? The mortals rarely did, and their deaths were no less certain than his own. He sighed and turned to go._

"_Legolas."_

_Legolas spun around to see who had spoken, but he saw no one. "Is someone there?" he asked uneasily._

"_Legolas." _

_Legolas ran to the water's edge, searching for the source of the voice. It had been so haunting, and so beautiful like nothing he had heard before. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

"_Turn around, Legolas," said the voice again, this time coming from behind him. _

_He slowly turned and caught his breath at what he saw. It seemed almost like a great Elven queen, yet she seemed even greater and far more beautiful. Her hair fell freely like starlight, and her dress shone like the moon. But it was her eyes that were greatest of all. They were like two stars, shining with immeasurable beauty and wisdom. As Legolas realized who she was, he quickly bowed himself in reverence. "Elbereth Gilthoniel," he murmured. "Hiril nin my lady."_

_She raised him back up. "Legolas, I know of what you have done for Aragorn. You have saved his life, given your own in exchange for his." Legolas lowered his head, shamed that Varda herself would speak to him of such a thing. She lifted his head with her hand and smiled. "There is no shame in what you have done, Legolas," she continued. "I am pleased that you have used your gift so well." She lowered her hand. "I also know of your second quest to save his life. You succeeded in it, Legolas; Aragorn still lives. You have proven yourself worthy through your strength of loyalty and sacrifice, worthy of the gift I now give to you. The day will come when you will be permitted to journey across the sea. The day is not yet, but it will come."_

_Legolas quickly bowed his head again. "No, I can never be worthy of such an honor."_

"_But you are. You are more than worthy. As is your friend, Gimli of the Dwarves." Legolas quickly looked up. "It is great indeed that one of the dwarves should be such a friend to an Elf. Such a friendship has not been seen in over an age. So because of this friendship, which he so greatly showed on your last quest, Gimli will also be permitted to cross with you."_

"_My lady," Legolas murmured, unable to say anything more._

_Varda smiled. "Farewell, Legolas." As she said this, she faded away until she was no more than a cloud of stardust._

* * *

"How is he?" asked Aragorn from the door. The healers quickly ran over and pulled out a chair for him near the bed. He gratefully accepted the chair, but kept his eyes fixed on Legolas' unconscious form.

"I do not know," one of them replied. "He seems to have nothing more than a simple cold, yet he is strangely unable to fight it off."

"It is little wonder," Aragorn replied. "He is an Elf, and I have never known an Elf to become sick. He must be unable to fight it."

"An Elf?" The healer looked closely at Legolas. "Yes… I suppose he is. Strange that we did not see it before."

Aragorn put his head in his hands. "How long has he been like this?"

"It has been nearly a week, my lord."

"Then why was I not told of this sooner?"

"You were still recovering yourself, Lord Aragorn. It was with great reluctance we told you even today."

"Then be thankful he is still alive. If he were to die without my knowing it…"

Another of the healers rushed to his side. "My lord, perhaps you should lie down. You are still weak."

Aragorn looked up and looked at her with a steel gaze. "No, I shall remain here until he awakens."

The door opened again and Gimli stepped inside. "How is he?" he asked.

"The same," the healers replied.

Gimli let out a heavy breath and walked over to the side of the bed. "Legolas, you need to get better quickly," he said in a hoarse whisper. "You must."

Aragorn still held his head in his hands, passing the time by trying to work out how Legolas, an Elf, could possibly be sick. _Elves never get sick_, he kept thinking. _So why Legolas?_

"I think he is dreaming," Gimli said after a while. Aragorn responded with a vague nod. "It seems to be a good dream," Gimli continued.

"If only I knew what the dream was," Aragorn said absently.

"I only wish he is willing to wake from it," Gimli said.

Aragorn lifted his head sharply. "Surely he cannot be- Oh, Legolas, no," he moaned, and dropped his head again.

Gimli kept his eyes on Legolas. He did seem to have a slight smile, and what little color that remained was slowly draining from his face. Gimli let out a low groan. "No, Legolas, don't leave!" Then he could see Legolas no more as the healers gathered around him, frantically working to keep him alive.

* * *

_Legolas kept watching the starlight until it vanished. Then he was alone and surrounded by darkness. "My lady!" he cried out, but there was no response. "Help me!"_

He was first aware of a dull ache in his head and chest. He tried to ignore it, but it only intensified. Then he started hearing muffled voices from somewhere. He strained to make them out.

"…pulling through," one voice said.

"He will make it, then?" said another voice. This one sounded familiar for some reason.

"It seems that way," said a third voice.

Legolas groaned. Who were they talking about?

"He's waking up!" exclaimed the second voice. Legolas felt himself try to smile. Gimli!

"Legolas, can you hear me?" Gimli asked.

Legolas groaned, the best answer he could give just yet. He felt someone grasp his hand.

"You must wake up, laddie," Gimli said.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes and waited as his vision cleared. "Gimli?" he said in something that was somewhere between speaking and moaning.

"Aye, it is me," Gimli replied with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," said Legolas. He managed a little smile. "But I think I can manage."

Gimli squeezed his hand. "I'm glad of it."

Legolas smiled a little more, then frowned and frantically tried to sit up. "Aragorn, where is Aragorn?"

Gimli struggled to hold him down. "Now laddie, he-"

"I am right here," Aragorn broke in. "There is no need to worry about me, mellon nin my friend."

Legolas lay back and his eyes widened. "It is true then. You- she was right."

Aragorn frowned. "She?"

"I- I dreamed I met her, Aragorn. Her, Aragorn. Elbereth."

Aragorn drew his breath in surprise. "You did? Elbereth?" Legolas nodded.

"What did she say?" asked Gimli.

"She- she said-" Legolas frowned. Should he tell them what she had told him? No, not yet at least. They did not need to know everything. "It was a personal message," he said at last.

Aragorn nodded. "Then I will not ask further." Legolas responded with a smile. He was still too tired to say much more. Aragorn quickly noticed this. "Perhaps we should let you sleep," he said.

Legolas nodded as he fought to keep his eyes open. "You don't have to leave," he mumbled.

"We can stay until you are asleep if you wish," Aragorn said.

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Hannon le, mellyn nin Thank you, my friends." As he drifted once again into sleep, he felt an overwhelming gratefulness for Aragorn and Gimli. He had given his immortal life for them, and their friendship was reward enough.


End file.
